wasteland_2011fandomcom-20200213-history
Yao Wang
Yao Wang is the main character of the manga, Hetalia, and the Tea Leaves series. He is one of five countries that make up the Allies America, England, France, and Russia. Yao has been a long-time business partner of Khai Liao. He is the current business partner and husband Ju Wang. Appearance and Personality Appearance Yao has dark hair tied back into a ponytail and is often shown wearing a green Chinese military uniform with a red armband with a white star on it. The shade of green varies; however it's generally deep green, though it was once colored tan. In other instances, he wears a green mandarin jacket with yellow pants, or a red one with white pants (as shown in the Hetalia trading card game). Seeing him "will make you say he's an old man or a hermit or something" though he looks young. He has a scar on his back, having been attacked by Kiku when they were younger, and a panda-shaped birthmark above his buttocks. Over time, Himaruya said that Yao's design changed the least, though his bangs may have changed in volume a little. Himaruya's said that he's easier to draw than other characters, with a different easiness than England. He's also added that his expressions are easy to change. Personality Apparently one of the oldest nations, Yao lives through a tough life surrounded by mysterious things. He happens to be extremely superstitious, but not at all religious. He loves good luck and fortune. Yao tries to act as an older brother to the other Asian nations, but fails to be treated as one. He's also said to have many disciples, said to be his provinces, but no authority over them, either. When they begin to fight and refuse to work together, he doesn't try to reconcile them. Somewhat like Alfred, he likes to be in charge and have what he wants. He tends to end his sentences with the sound "-aru" (a Japanese stereotype of Chinese accents), though sometimes he ends them with "-ahen" (opium) when conversing with Arthur. He has a companion named "Shinatty-chan", an old man in a Hello Kitty knockoff costume. Yao is shown to be a lover of cuisine, even being part of the Gourmet Food Club with Francis and Sadik in the Gakuen Hetalia strips, and is said to nag if food has a certain pattern of tastes. On one occasion in the WWII-set strips, he winds up arriving late to a meeting and explains that he always puts food as his first priority. According to his profile in Volume 6, it is said that he would eat anything that has four legs unless it's a chair. He's said to hate losing and be patronizing, and he's only recently completely changed his halfhearted ways and begun to put serious effort into everything. He has a lot of mysterious, "secret" medicines at his house, though he's not sure of what their ingredients are, and tries to sell them to nations he feels are in need of them. Even in Hetalia Fantasia he's shown to be a decent businessman, though he doesn't have any problem with taking advantage of customers such as Gilbert when he sold him a panda that he claimed would make him happy as a prank on April Fools. Yao appears to have a love of cute things, particularly cartoon characters, Hello Kitty, and pandas, and he is frequently seen carrying one. He is also very artistic, as he is skilled at not only painting beautiful human beings full-scale, but also on something as small as a strand of hair (as seen in a strip in the web-comic); his artistic abilities don't, however, apply across the board, as his anime art is quite poor compared to Kiku's and Im Yong's. Overall he appears to be a cheerful character, though he can occasionally slip into moments of melancholy when reflecting on how much the world has changed over his long life. He's also been shown to be easily annoyed and prone to snapping, particularly when it comes to Im Yong. In the Hetalia Fantasia CD he said that he, like all Chinese people, isn't one to waste a second of time. According to Ivan, however, he often takes naps in the sun in his garden, does "some weird dance" (which Yao later clarified to have been tai chi) in the morning, and he himself said that he would sleep and eat all day on a holiday. In addition, he said that his specialty was online games. He also seems fairly gullible, as he said that, with the money he was earning, he would buy some products off of one of Alfred's "promotional things". Back Story Yao first appears in Episode 01, at the world meeting. As the others argue, he attempts to break up the fight by offering them snacks (that they refuse). Yao's raising of Kiku is spotlighted in Episode 16, which details their past history, though the betrayal aspect was left out of the anime adaptation. Though his hair tends to be colored black in most artwork for the manga, Yao's character design in the anime gives him ash brown hair, as well as adding haircurls to his ponytail. Storyline History Tea Leaves and Gold Pins Yao makes his first appearance in the series when he meets with Hen-to and Fei to discuss the clan's future on the day of Khai's funeral. He isn't too keen on the idea of having Ju running the clan at such a young age. Hen-to and Fei assure him that this is the better alternative than Jianjun in charge. Throughout this season, Yao tries to get used to Ju as the new head of the clan. It starts off bumpy and a bit awkward. Things get better when she picks him to partner up with on a business model her proposed. Later, Ju asks him about the blue file while they are checking out an abandoned building for a new headquarters. Yao panics and tell her to forget about it. Back in the taxi, she kisses him at random. Tea Leaves and White Pearls Yao and Ju meet up again in the hallway of a restaurant in on her birthday. After a brief conversation, he pins her against the wall and begins kissing on her. Yao pulled away, saying that they needed to get back to their respective parties. Later, Yao and Ju are in their new office building, wrapping gifts for a wedding. It seems awkward at first, so he confronts her about it. After another short conversation, the two have sex for the first time. From that night onwards, they form a relationship. Yao remembered Khai promising Ju to him as a sign of good will. As Ju breaks down in her own private torment, he still continues his relationship with her. Tea Leaves and Green Jade Yao and Ivan wait for Ju to come home at the bus stop. He is surprised to find out that his girlfriend cut her hair while at college. Despite Ju still in her growing personal hell, she and Yao still keep their relationship going. However, things get sticky when Ju's uncle, Jianjun enters the picture. He also starts to notice that Kiku's suffering is getting worse. Another crisis brews when money in the clan turns up missing and Stefan re-enters Ju's life. Tea Leaves and Red Silk Ju proposes to Yao in the early morning hours of her birthday. At first, he is reluctant to do this, but after he hears her out, he says yes. Months earlier, they had a bit of a spat when Ju told Yao about Stefan. Since then, their relationship has been rather strained. Throughout the season in present day, he and Ju are getting ready for their wedding. In the earlier months, Yao didn't notice Ju's pain. He just slept with her and enjoyed it. He didn't notice that anything was wrong until he found her whipping herself in the genitals in the kitchen. When he stops her and asks what's wrong, she breaks down crying in his arms. On top of that, they have to deal with the whole Szu rape scandal. Luckily, Yao turns to Ivan for help and the Russian man provides him with a bombshell in exchange for something else. After the scandal gets cleared up, Yao and Ju get married in the season finale. Tea Leaves and Silver Rings Six months after they marry, Yao hits on Ju while she's cooking lunch. When she starts to get suspicious, he takes his wife into the living room and tells her about deal he made with Ivan to have Junjie sent to jail. In exchange for the spoiler former heir's DNA results, Yao gives the Russian man his brother and sister, Wang Ja and Lin Yi. Ju pushes her husband aside and walks into the kitchen to check on her chicken. Back in January, Yao breaks the news to his brother and sister. Lin Yi isn't breaks down crying and Wang Ja is pissed. After New Year's Day, he packs up their things and takes his siblings to Ivan's house. In present day, Ivan calls and warns him about the Woman in Red. Turns out, it was Yao's decision to seal her underground in Japan and now he is worried about Ju's sanity. It turns out that Yao traded Wang Ja and Lin Yi for DNA results was to keep Szu from committing suicide. He managed to catch the young Szu about to take a razor to her throat and stop her just in time. He talks to her and promises her that they will catch her rapist. Yao tells Szu, "You have to believe in me. I won't let Ju down and I'm not going to do the same. I will check on you every day if I have to. You have to keep living through this. Think of how sad you would make your parents, Qian, everyone in this clan, and Ju. They are working so hard to bring you justice. If you kill yourself now, all it would be for nothing. Please don't try to kill yourself again. At least live for Ju." Afterwards, Yao stays with Szu until her parents get home. Yao got into the house in the first place when Ju gave him a copy of keys to all of the houses on the property. He came over to check on Szu without Ju knowing. When he wife finds out, she hugs Yao wildly. Later, Yao sees that his wife had a missed call from Stefan and confronts her about it. She assures him that nothing is going on between them, but that isn't enough for him. Though, Yao might be right to be worried. In "Family Crisis II, Panic, and Countermeasure", Yao and the Liao Clan meet to talk about what to do with Junjie and Jianjun. Tea Leaves and Opal Necklaces Ju tells Yao about the mothers in the clan pushing them to have a baby. He asks if she wants to have children and she isn't too sure.Yao says that he will support her no matter what she chooses. When Ju says that they should have a child, he reminds her that it won't be easy and that she sure think through it first. He adds that he will support her, no matter her decision. Yao then asks about Szu and her family. Ju complains that she hates not knowing what Jianjin and Junjie are planning and Yao says that they can't really do anything at the moment. Yao and Ju eventually decide to try and have a baby. Ju decides to make it more enjoyable for them both by dressing up in seductive lingerie and even lets him make suggestions to make it hot. However, Yao finds him overwhelmed with tips from the men of the clan. This becomes apparent when Wan and Chi Ju come over on a Wednesday evening to give them tips on conceiving. Yao and Ju had to try and chase them out of the house when it got to be too much. They decide to not have visitors over so late in the evening. Later on, Yao starts to have strange memories from a past later. They start to get in the way of him and Ju trying to have a baby. He was in the middle of sex with his wife when the memories started coming back, causing him to panic and yell something about fire. By morning, Yao doesn't remember the episode at all. Later, Yao and Ju go to Tina and Dean's party. Everything is going well until Yao runs outside with a headache. When Ju goes to see what's wrong, he acts like he doesn't know who she is and that they are married. After the episode passes, Yao only remember bits and pieces. Ju takes him home and gets him tea. After another negative pregnancy test, Yao is angry to learn that Ju lied about being off her birth control. He and Ju go to the doctor to find out what the problem with not conceiving was. To their surprise, they find Biao shadowing a doctor for the day. The couple learn that the problem is not with Ju, but with Yao himself. His sperm count had dropped, making it impossible for his wife to get pregnant. Biao got him started to help boost his sperm. In the end, Ju was apply to get pregnant. Yao was happy that his "balls work". He is seen in the season finale celebrating the good news with the Liao clan. Tea Leaves and Diamond Bracelets Ju is eight weeks pregnant. She and Yao see the first sonogram. They called the baby "Little Bean" even though he thinks it looks like a little seahorse. Hark Kim lectures him and Ju about how the husband has to take care of the wife while she is pregnant. Everything is going fine, but Yao keep seeing his past life and muttering things under his breath. When Ju asks what he is talking about and he acts like he doesn't know. Man is the only person that he is talking to about his problems. During a business meeting, Ju decides to branch out to smaller companies to build them up. Yao and the boys aren't too certain about it, but they go with it. Later, Ju asks Yao out on a little date as a chance to get closer before Little Bean is born. He agrees and she says that she loves him. Yao and Ju go out on their little date. They talk and she notices their relationship had mostly been thrown together. She does try to get him to talk about his problems, but he doesn't open up right away. Later, Yao and Ju spent a quiet afternoon in together and talk about Little Bean and their future. Yao shares with Ju about his past life, making her worried. In the season finale, he waits for her to come home from visiting the clan before summer is over. He asks how the clan is doing. Ju says everyone is fine and they embrace. Tea Leaves and Sapphire Earrings Yao is tending to his pregnant wife. He makes him some noodles with mild heat. They talk about her work and he does show concern. Ju just wants something to do as her pregnancy nears the end. Yao does not know about his wife's dreams. Relationships Ju Wang Main Article: Ju and Yao Wang Liao Clan Main Article: Liao Clan Yao has done business with the Liao Clan for years. He was close to Khai before his death. Yao is still adjusting to doing business under Ju's reign. Kiku Honda Main Article: Kiku Honda After discovering the new nation (who appeared to be a child all on his own), Yao took him in and raised him as a younger brother, though Kiku denied being related to him when asked about it. Kiku eventually wound up betraying Yao when he decided to initiate a war, and attacked him with a katana (leaving a scar on his back). Since that war, the two remained on opposing sides as enemies, and Yao became distressed as to how war changed his "brother". Ivan Braginsky Main Article: Ivan Braginsky Despite the close relationship the two have had throughout their history, Yao is very suspicious and fearful of his northern neighbor, especially after the Sino-Soviet Split. In return, Ivan has been shown to stalk Yao, especially when disguised in a panda suit, and takes a special interest in him. Trivia * In his earliest webcomic profile, Yao was represented by the Guomindang flag of China. In his profiles from 2007 and on, Hidekaz Himaruya quickly switched the flag out for the People's Republic Of China one. However, the historically accurate flag for the WWII-set strips would be the flag for the Republic Of China (later used for Taiwan). * His original birthday (October 10th) corresponded with the date of formation of the Republic Of China. However, in later profiles, his birthday was stated as "Unknown". In a Chinese printing of volume 2, his birthday is given as October 1st (the formation of the People's Republic Of China), though the same printing is controversial for changing Taiwan's profile to state that she is a "part of China" (the stance that both Republics of China take). * He is immortal, which explains his great age of 4000 years. Some Chinese fans will modify his age to 5000, as it is considered to be a more accurate age for "China". * A rejected design for Yao showed that Himaruya originally considered having him wear glasses. One version of this early design appears in a scan of a notebook page featuring it along with an early male Korea and a Thailand. In the design, Yao also wears his hair down. A second doodle of the rejected concept would later appear in the special edition booklet for volume 3, where Yao was depicted with short hair and the glasses. In notes, Himaruya wrote that the character was originally supposed to be colder and calculating, as well as appearing to be older. Source * Basic Information: http://hetalia.kitawiki.net/index.php?title=China Category:Tea Leaves Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Human Category:Protagonists Category:Canon Characters Category:Liao Clan Category:Characters